Smoke and Mirrors
by Lawkyrie
Summary: Depuis des mois maintenant, les cambriolages se succèdent dans la ville de Musutafu. De la simple épicerie à la banque du centre-ville, le Blackjack semble inarrêtable. Derrière le masque se trouve Sora Watanuki, un jeune homme en quête d'adrénaline, de gloire et de richesse. Le nez rivé vers le ciel, Sora finira par se brûler les ailes. Et la chute s'annonce douloureuse.
1. Sinners : Sora

**Hello ! Bienvenue dans cette nouvelle fanfiction ! Il s'agit de ma première apparition dans le fandom MHA, j'espère que mon histoire vous plaira. Je vous préviens, elle a une petite particularité : tous les titres de chapitres seront des titres de chansons. En général, vous n'êtes pas obligés de les écouter, mais si vous êtes curieux, je vous laisserai à chaque fois le titre et l'interprète !  
**

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

1\. SINNERS (Barns Courtney)

Sora

Je ne suis pas un héros.

À quoi bon ? Risquer chaque jour sa vie pour autrui ? Subir les critiques constantes des médias et de la population ? Très peu pour moi ! Certains me qualifieront de lâche, mais je préfère le terme « pragmatique ». Et puis, pour être franc, j'ai beau apprécié un peu d'exotisme, je refuse catégoriquement de parader en collants en plein centre-ville ! Il n'y a qu'à prendre All Might en exemple ! « Symbole de la Paix », certes, mais je le trouve toujours aussi ridicule avec son costume moulant aux couleurs flashy. Sérieusement, qui a eu une idée pareille ? Il ressemble à une hallucination d'un vieux toxicomane sous LSD !

Je laisse échapper un léger ricanement, fier de ma petite plaisanterie intérieure. Mon souffle forme une fine buée devant moi, seule tache blanche dans la nuit d'encre qui régnait sur Musutafu en ce premier novembre. Le froid ambiant donne une atmosphère étrange aux rues désertes, comme si des fantômes du passé hantent toujours ces pavés qu'ils connaissaient si bien autrefois… Cette pensée m'arrache un nouveau sourire.

Mes pas m'amènent enfin devant un grand bâtiment d'aspect plutôt austère. Haut d'une dizaine de mètres et composé de briques d'un gris anthracite, l'édifice semble me toiser d'un regard méprisant. Pourtant, je souris toujours. Comment pourrai-je avoir peur, après tout ? Mon cœur joue un concerto dans ma poitrine, des frissons d'excitation bien familiers parcourent mon échine et l'adrénaline coule dans mes veines telle de la lave en fusion.

Il ne s'agit pas de mon premier crime. Néanmoins je ne me lasserai jamais de ces délicieuses sensations. Tandis qu'un autan s'engouffre dans mes mèches vert sapin, je lève les yeux au ciel et admire quelques instants l'éclat doux de la pleine lune.

Un soudain grésillement dans mon oreillette attire mon attention.

— _Jack, tu pourrais pas te dépêcher un peu là ? On ne sait pas quand des flics ou pire, des héros pourraient rappliquer ! _

— Détends-toi, Jun. Ce n'est pas notre premier cambriolage, tu devrais savoir qu'il y a peu de patrouilles à une heure aussi tardive !

Un court silence accueille ma déclaration, bien vite suivi par un profond soupir.

— _Sora…_ grommelle-t-elle._ Si on prend des noms de code, ce n'est pas pour que tu utilises mon prénom à tout va ! Et tu as peut-être raison, mais on n'est pas à l'abri d'un imprévu, donc si tu pouvais suivre le plan, ce serait bien ! _

— Il me semble t'avoir entendue dire que « notre fréquence était cryptée ». Alors, pourquoi utiliser des pseudos ? On n'est pas dans un de tes jeux vidéo, tu sais ?

— Ta gueule.

— Ça aura au moins le mérite d'être clair, ricané-je.

Sans perdre plus de temps, je me faufile dans une ruelle qui longe le bâtiment. Privé de la lumière de la lune, l'endroit ressemble étrangement à une future scène de crime… et pas de _mon_ genre de crime !

— Je suis en place.

Mais, je n'obtiens pas de réponse, si ce n'est le grésillement caractéristique de l'appareil.

— Jun ? insisté-je.

Toujours rien. Je souffle, un peu agacé par le comportement puéril de ma partenaire. Après toutes ces années à nous fréquenter, j'ai appris à interpréter chacun de ses silences. Je peux ainsi affirmer sans crainte qu'elle me boude. Jun tient beaucoup à l'utilisation de nos pseudonymes, et même si elle refuse de l'avouer, je reste persuadé qu'elle insiste parce que ça lui donne l'impression d'évoluer dans un de ces jeux vidéo qu'elle affectionne tant.

— Jun, réponds-moi. Je sais que tu m'entends.

À nouveau, seul un léger crépitement me répond.

_Bon, t'as plus trop le choix, Sora. Il va falloir céder aux exigences de la dame. _

— S'il te plaît, ô grande Scarlet Seer ?

Quelques secondes, semblable à une éternité s'écoulent avant qu'enfin la voix de Jun ne retentisse à nouveau.

— _Bien. Le mur devant toi mène directement aux bureaux de l'agence. L'endroit est truffé de caméras, tu devras être prudent. Si tu veux les désactiver, il te faudra traverser le couloir et ouvrir la dernière porte à gauche. C'est là que se trouve la salle de surveillance. Quant aux les coffres-forts, tu les trouveras au sous-sol derrière une porte blindée. Pour y accéder, il te suffit simplement de prendre- _

— Dois-je te rappeler que je peux littéralement devenir un fantôme ? l'interromps-je. Les portes ne sont qu'une simple formalité pour moi.

— _Peut-être, mais je te rappelle que, petit un : tu ne peux pas maintenir cette forme bien longtemps, et petit deux : tu as besoin d'être _tangible_ pour ouvrir les coffres. _

— Tu n'es vraiment pas drôle, bougonné-je. Bon, j'y vais. Souhaite-moi bonne chance, Jun !

Mes lèvres s'étirent à nouveau en entendant ma partenaire fulminer à cause de mon « imprudence ». J'aime beaucoup trop la taquiner, c'est plus fort que moi ! La voir les bras croisés et les joues aussi gonflées que celles d'un hamster m'amusera toujours autant. Jun et moi, on se connait depuis un bail après tout !

Nous nous sommes rencontrés il y a onze ans environ. À cette époque, les Sakigawa avaient emménagé dans l'appartement d'à côté. Ma mère s'était empressée d'aller les accueillir et de les inviter chez nous pour faire connaissance. Là, je rencontrai leur fille pour la première fois. De mon point de vue, Jun ressemblait à un pauvre rat bigleux. Certes, l'image s'avérait peu flatteuse, mais avec ses petits yeux camouflés derrière de grosses lunettes et son nez retroussé, il n'en fallut pas plus à mon esprit d'adolescent de treize ans pour faire le lien.

Nous vivions littéralement à deux mètres l'un de l'autre et nous allions à la même école. Pourtant, je ne lui parlai pour la première fois que deux semaines plus tard alors que je me retrouvais une fois de plus en retenue à cause de mon « comportement problématique ». Paraît-il que j'avais volé les questions de l'examen d'histoire de Monsieur Tachibana même si rien ne prouvait ma culpabilité… À croire que j'étais d'ores et déjà destiné à une brillante carrière de cambrioleur !

Ce jour-là, coincé dans une salle de classe avec une dissertation à rédiger afin d'expliquer pourquoi « voler, c'est mal », je fis la connaissance de Jun. Sa présence m'avait étonné au départ. Avec son look de première de la classe, je ne l'imaginais pas avoir des ennuis… Mes questions restèrent en suspens quand j'aperçus l'énorme cocard qui ornait son œil. Elle m'apprit bien plus tard que certains de ses camarades l'avaient tabassée suite à une remarque acerbe de sa part et l'avaient ensuite accusée d'être l'initiatrice de la bagarre.

Ainsi, c'est dans cette salle de classe miteuse qu'a débuté une longue et assez improbable amitié. Nous n'avions rien en commun à ce moment-là. Pourtant, nous nous sommes trouvés et je ne regrette ça pour rien au monde.

Un léger soupir m'échappe. Les souvenirs attendront ! Il est maintenant temps de se mettre au travail ! J'inspire un grand coup et bloque ma respiration. Mon pouvoir s'active alors et tandis que mes membres disparaissent aux yeux du monde, mon corps s'élève à quelques centimètres au-dessus de l'asphalte. Mon Alter s'avère en effet plutôt… adapté à mon activité nocturne, car il m'octroie la capacité de me transformer en fantôme. Cependant, à l'instant où je vais devoir reprendre mon souffle, je redeviendrai un être humain tangible, visible et bien ancré au sol, tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal.

Le temps reste donc mon plus grand ennemi. Sans hésiter, je m'avance vers le mur en face de moi et le traverse comme s'il n'existait pas. Les avertissements de Jun me reviennent à l'esprit, et je me dirige avant tout vers la salle de surveillance pour désactiver les caméras. Si je suis certes invisible pour le moment, il me faudra tout de même sortir d'ici avec mon butin… Passer au travers de ce que je souhaite agripper est presque devenu une habitude au fil du temps. Seuls les vêtements et les objets que je porte disparaissent avec moi ; heureusement, parce que je n'ai pas encore des tendances exhibitionnistes, même si je suis sûr que cela ravirait les femmes et certains hommes.

Qui a dit qu'un cambrioleur-fantôme n'avait pas de problèmes ?

Arrivé à destination, je pénètre dans la salle et observe les alentours. Le garde de nuit semble seul et endormi devant les multiples écrans reliés aux caméras. Tant mieux, ça va me faciliter la vie ! Je me faufile derrière lui et désactive mon Alter. Mes pieds touchent le carrelage de la pièce dans un bruit discret. Plongé dans son sommeil, l'homme s'agite un peu sans se réveiller. Je suis sûr que je pourrai très bien débrancher les écrans sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive…

_Mauvaise idée, s'il se réveille et sonne l'alarme, je suis fichu. _

Pour une fois, la voix de la raison n'a pas tort. Aussi discret qu'une ombre, j'enfonce ma main dans ma petite sacoche aussi noire que ma combinaison. Jun a eu l'idée d'ajouter quelques-uns de mes cheveux dans les coutures afin qu'elle disparaisse avec moi, et je dois bien avouer que c'est une brillante idée ! J'en sors un mouchoir ainsi qu'une petite fiole. Une fois le tissu imbibé du liquide, je le pose sur le nez et la bouche du vigile. Le chloroforme possède de puissantes vertus anesthésiantes. Avec ça, il ne devrait pas reprendre conscience avant quelques heures !

Après avoir débranché les câbles, je reprends une grande goulée d'air, retiens ma respiration et plonge directement dans le sol afin d'atteindre l'étage inférieur.

Je traverse plusieurs murs et tombe enfin face à la porte blindée dont m'a parlé Jun un peu plus tôt. Plutôt impressionné par la taille de la structure, je reste plusieurs secondes immobile, fasciné par l'aura sacrée qu'elle dégage. Au moment où je m'aventure à l'intérieur, un grand sourire étire mes lèvres. Là, devant mes yeux brillants d'excitation, trônait un paquet de billets qui ne demandaient qu'à sortir.

— On dirait que c'est mon jour de chance ! marmonné-je en désactivant mon Alter. Ne vous inquiétez pas, Tonton Sora va vous emmener loin d'ici !

Mes doigts fébriles fouillent à nouveau ma besace et déplient soigneusement un petit carré noir. La magie des sacs extensibles m'étonnera toujours ! Sans plus tarder, j'empoigne les liasses de billets et les fourre sans ménagement dans le bagage.

La voix de Jun retentit soudain dans mes oreilles.

— _Jack, tout va bien ? _

— Nickel ! Je sors dans quelques minutes, dis-je en terminant mon affaire. Tiens-toi prête avec la voiture !

Une fois mon travail accompli, je regarde le sac maintenant gonflé avec un certain sentiment de fierté. Il ne me reste plus qu'à marquer mon passage, et je pourrai partir la conscience tranquille ! Avec nonchalance, je me dirige vers l'endroit où se situait la pile de billets avant mon passage et y dépose une simple carte.

Un sourire aux lèvres et un sacré paquet d'argent sur les épaules, je quitte l'édifice sans encombre et rejoint Jun dans sa petite Suzuki bleu nuit.

— Tu en as mis du temps ! s'exclame-t-elle en démarrant.

Elle remonte ses lunettes et accompagne son geste d'une œillade assassine. Un soupir franchit mes lèvres pour toute réponse tandis que je me relaxe dans le siège. Malgré ses allures sévères, Jun s'inquiète pour moi, même si elle refusera de l'avouer. Un léger sourire éclaire mon visage à cette pensée.

— La prochaine fois, viens avec moi si tu te languis à ce point de ma présence !

— N'importe quoi ! répond-elle avec véhémence. Qui va faire le guet dans ce cas ? Et puis, je ne traverse pas les murs, moi !

Un rire monte dans ma gorge et finit par éclater dans l'habitacle. L'embêter restera toujours un de mes passe-temps favoris ! Ma main se pose dans sa tignasse rouge cerise, et je m'amuse à lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

— Sora ! Je conduis là !

— Désolé, c'était trop tentant.

— Je te déteste, tu le sais ça ?

— Mais oui, bien sûr… Moi aussi, je t'aime Jun !

Un grognement me répond. Je soupire, content de moi, et regarde la ville défiler à travers la vitre. Mon esprit dérive, et je ressasse mon dernier méfait. Je n'ai pas encore dit à Jun pour la carte, je sais très bien qu'elle désapprouve l'idée. Cependant, je ne veux pas qu'un autre s'attribue mes mérites, question d'honneur ! Et puis, voir les forces de l'ordre galérer à découvrir mon identité a toujours eu quelque chose de jouissif.

Qui suis-je, au fond ?

Certainement pas un héros.

Encore moins un vilain.

Je suis cette ombre dans la nuit, cet homme invisible, intangible, insaisissable, ce cambrioleur-fantôme.

Je suis le valet noir, Blackjack.

* * *

**N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, c'est toujours cool et ça ne coûte rien ! Je ne sais pas quand le prochain chapitre sortira étant donné que je suis en période d'examens, vous m'en excuserez "^^. **

**Lawkyrie, pour vous servir**


	2. High Hopes : Nozomi

**Heyo ! Voici le chapitre 2 ! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire ! Merci beaucoup à toi, Rei, pour ta review ! Je suis très heureuse que tu aimes cette histoire ! :D **

* * *

HIGH HOPES (Panic! At the Disco) 

Nozomi

« _Flash info : dans la nuit de dimanche à lundi, la Banque Oméga a été victime d'un cambriolage de moyenne envergure. Selon nos sources, plus de trois millions de yen auraient été dérobés, et aucune caméra de surveillance n'a apparemment capturé une image du malfaiteur. Suite à la découverte d'une carte à jouer représentant un valet de pique, le suspect principal dans cette affaire n'est autre que Blackjack, un bandit devenu célèbre en à peine quelques mois. Nous retrouvons maintenant notre envoyée spéciale… »_

Concentrée sur les paroles de la journaliste, je tressaille lorsque la télévision s'éteint d'un coup. Mes sourcils se froncent, et je commence à farfouiller tout autour de moi pour retrouver cette fichue télécommande.

— C'est ça que tu cherches ?

_Évidemment. _

Avec un soupir, je relève la tête pour affronter le regard moqueur de cet homme qui me sert de frère. Il a toujours eu un don pour me subtiliser mes affaires, et je n'ai jamais réussi à trouver une parade efficace, ce qui m'agace encore aujourd'hui. De tous les humains sur Terre, c'est mon satané jumeau qui a dû hériter de la capacité à se transformer en fantôme !

— Rends-la-moi, Sora. Je voulais regarder la fin des infos !

Il hausse les épaules de cet air nonchalant que je déteste tant. J'ai parfois l'impression que rien ne lui importe à part sa petite personne… Pourtant, il reste mon frère, et je l'aime, même si je ne l'avouerai jamais en face de lui. Et puis, Sora a également de bons côtés bien qu'il les montre plus rarement surtout à la maison.

— Moi, je m'en fous, _Nono_, répond-il, mais tu risques d'arriver en retard pour ton premier jour. De ce que j'en sais, ça ne fait pas très « pro ».

— Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de m'appeler comme ça ! Je ne suis plus une enfant ! grimacé-je.

— Tu resteras toujours mon adorable petite sœur.

— On a le même âge, abruti.

— Sauf que je suis plus âgé que toi de six minutes, donc respecte un peu tes aînés !

_Il est vraiment pas possible ! _

Cependant, un coup d'œil à ma montre m'indique qu'en effet, je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps devant moi. Je peste à la fois contre ce crétin et contre le temps qui file trop vite, chausse mes escarpins noirs et m'arrête une seconde pour examiner ma silhouette dans le miroir.

Je tourne sur moi-même, vérifie que ma veste soit ajustée et lisse le pli de ma jupe tailleur. Mon regard remonte vers mon visage, et je scrute le moindre défaut dans mon maquillage. Pour mon premier jour de travail, j'ai choisi de rester sobre. Ainsi, seul un léger trait d'eyeliner et un peu de mascara ornait mes prunelles violettes semblables à celles de mon frère.

Il s'agit néanmoins de notre seul point commun, car, si Sora possède une longue crinière émeraude, je tiens plutôt de feu notre père et arbore un court carré d'albâtre. Quelques mèches rebelles n'échappent d'ailleurs pas à mon inspection, et je les replace avant d'attraper mon sac à main.

— À ce soir ! lancé-je avant de partir sans attendre de réponse.

Lorsque la porte métallique de notre petit appartement se referme derrière moi, je sens une boule d'angoisse se former au creux de mon ventre.

Travailler dans la police n'a jamais été mon rêve, mais plutôt une vocation découverte sur le tard. Enfant, je désirais, comme beaucoup, devenir une héroïne. Des étoiles plein les yeux, je rêvais de combats épiques contre des Vilains, de sauvetages _in extremis _de civils coincés sous des décombres ou encore de l'admiration et de la reconnaissance de la foule à mon égard. J'avais plutôt de bonnes notes à l'école et j'aurais très bien pu intégrer le prestigieux lycée Yuei si j'avais eu un Alter différent.

Mon pouvoir a toujours suscité soit de la peur soit de la moquerie, parfois des nuances entre les deux, ou de l'indifférence quand j'ai plus de chance, mais jamais – vraiment _jamais_ – de l'admiration. Après tout, qu'y a-t-il d'admirable chez un monstre de foire, une _sorcière _? Qu'y a-t-il de génial chez une jeune femme qui peut voir et communiquer avec les esprits ? Qu'y a-t-il de fantastique chez une petite fille capable de parler au grand-père de son amie, décédé récemment ?

Rien.

Absolument rien.

Mes camarades de classe, mes « amis » et même mes ex-collègues me l'ont bien fait comprendre. _Tout le monde_ me l'a fait comprendre. Je sors du lot. Je suis _bizarre_.

Pourtant, mon désir de justice n'a jamais eu de cesse de grandir et de rythmer ma vie jour après jour. Cependant, je ne me suis pas immédiatement dirigé vers la police criminelle. En effet, après le lycée, j'ai préféré imiter mon frère et j'ai commencé à enchaîner les petits boulots. Au début, j'ai eu des difficultés à tenir la cadence, mais il nous _fallait_ cet argent.

Sora et moi n'avons jamais vécu dans le grand luxe, et la manie de notre mère à tout dépenser n'a pas arrangé les choses. Cet aspect de sa personnalité ne s'est néanmoins dévoilé qu'après la mort de notre père, il y a six ans. Sous nos yeux emplis d'incompréhension, notre douce maman s'est transformée du jour au lendemain en une _fashion victim_ qui n'hésite pas une seule seconde à profiter des maigres salaires de ses enfants pour s'acheter les derniers escarpins à la mode.

Si j'ai essayé de redoubler d'efforts en pensant qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un moyen de faire son deuil, Sora n'a rapidement plus supporté la situation. Je me souviens encore des cris qui ont retenti dans la maison familiale ce jour-là, du bruit de la porte qui claque et, plus que tout, de la poigne ferme de mon frère sur mon avant-bras, m'entraînant dans la nuit noire de Musutafu.

Nous avions dix-neuf ans, presque pas un sou en poche et nulle part où aller. Pendant environ deux ans et demi, on a vécu dans un squat à la population fort peu fréquentable tout en continuant de travailler afin d'économiser assez pour nous prendre un petit appartement.

Après ça, j'ai suivi une formation d'inspectrice tandis que Sora a travaillé deux fois plus afin de nous assurer un train de vie correct. Je ne cesserai jamais de lui être reconnaissante pour sa générosité, d'ailleurs. Il aura beau nier et minimiser son impact, sans lui, je serai toujours en train de cumuler les petits boulots pour survivre.

Il est en quelque sorte mon héros.

J'arrive finalement devant le post de police de la ville. Mon cœur tambourine dans ma poitrine, et je me surprends à avoir la gorge sèche. Les jambes un peu flageolantes et la tête emplie d'appréhensions, je pénètre dans l'édifice.

Je suis immédiatement plongée dans un lieu grouillant de vie. Plusieurs policiers en uniforme passent à côté de moi sans me voir, transportant des tas de paperasse. Et dire qu'au vu de l'heure plutôt matinale, j'ai pensé que l'endroit serait plus calme ! Quelle erreur !

Étourdie par l'activité autour de moi, je me sens comme une enfant lâchée au milieu d'une foule à la recherche de ses parents. Je déglutis. Une seule question tourne en boucle dans ma tête.

_Que dois-je faire ? _

— Mademoiselle Watanuki ?

Je me tourne pour découvrir une femme d'âge mûre et à l'allure intimidante. De longs cheveux aile-de-corbeau encadrent son visage aux traits durs tandis qu'un trait de khôl accentue la dureté de son regard d'acier. Soudain, elle me sourit d'un air doux qui semble presque étrange au milieu d'un faciès aussi autoritaire que le sien. Désarçonnée par ce brusque changement, je lui offre un pitoyable sourire en retour.

— Oui, c'est moi, dis-je, mal à l'aise. Je suis désolée, c'est mon premier jour ici, je ne sais pas vraiment où je dois aller…

Je me sens si nerveuse et impuissante en cet instant que j'ai l'impression que mon cœur va exploser dans ma cage thoracique.

— Ne vous en faites pas, je suis là pour ça. Je me nomme Yoshiko Kaneda, je suis la secrétaire. Suivez-moi, je vais vous conduire au bureau du commissaire.

Avant même que je puisse la remercier, elle tourne les talons et s'avance avec aisance à travers les couloirs. De mon côté, je peine à suivre ses grandes enjambées et lui cours presque après. Après quelques instants, nous arrivons face à une porte en bois. Si Yoshiko arbore un visage calme, je m'efforce de calmer les battements effrénés de mon sang dans mes tempes.

— Monsieur Hyōda ? demande-t-elle en poussant le battant.

— Entrez, entrez !

J'emboîte le pas à la secrétaire, soulagée. Ma dernière rencontre avec Fubuki Hyōda a eu lieu lors de mon entretien d'embauche. L'homme est plutôt impressionnant de par sa taille – sans doute mesure-t-il au moins deux mètres – et de par son apparence à moitié féline, mais il m'a laissé une forte impression de bonté et de justice.

— Ah ! s'exclame-t-il de sa voix bourrue. Watanuki ! Je vous attendais ! Merci de l'avoir amenée jusqu'ici, Kaneda !

Yoshiko s'incline pour toute réponse et quitte prestement la pièce, non sans lancer un regard mauvais au tas de papiers étalé sur le bureau du commissaire.

Une fois la secrétaire partie, Monsieur Hyōda s'assoit à son bureau et me fait signe de l'imiter. J'obtempère et aperçois un bref mouvement régulier derrière lui. Intriguée, je concentre mon attention là-dessus quelques secondes avant de comprendre qu'il ne s'agit que de sa queue de léopard se balançant à droite et à gauche.

— Bien ! lance-t-il en plantant ses pupilles verticales dans les miennes. Avant toute chose, je vais vous réexpliquer quel sera votre rôle parmi nous, Watanuki. Ça va sans doute vous paraître un peu barbant, mais c'est la procédure.

J'acquiesce en silence. Ainsi pendant ce qui m'a paru une éternité, Monsieur Hyōda m'a expliqué énormément de choses concernant le quotidien d'un policier et ne s'est pas privé de me donner quelques conseils pour ma nouvelle vie d'inspectrice. Bien sûr, il a digressé à plusieurs reprises et m'a raconté des anecdotes de sa propre jeunesse. Bizarrement, c'est dans ces moments-là que je me suis montrée plus attentive.

— Voilà ! termine-t-il enfin. Des questions ?

— Oui, une seule. Vous avez mentionné un coéquipier, qui sera-t-il ?

— Étant donné que vous débutez, j'ai décidé de vous mettre avec un de vos aînés afin que vous appreniez les ficelles du métier. Il ne devrait d'ailleurs pas tarder à arriver.

Trois coups à la porte retentissent au moment où le commissaire acheva sa phrase. Un sourire plein de crocs étire son visage tandis qu'il invite le visiteur à entrer. Mine de rien, je suis plutôt curieuse de découvrir à quoi ressemble mon futur partenaire et mentor.

Ainsi, je découvre un homme de grande taille – à croire qu'il s'agit d'un critère pour intégrer la police de Musutafu –, vêtu d'une simple chemise blanche, d'un pantalon bleu classique et d'une cravate de la même couleur. Rien de bien extraordinaire, en somme. À vrai dire, je l'aurais presque trouvé banal sans cet éclat étrange au fond de ses prunelles. Je ne peux le décrire avec certitude, mais il m'est apparu comme un savant mélange de détermination, de justice et de bonté.

Bien que son nom me soit pour le moment inconnu, je ressens immédiatement une connexion inhabituelle avec cet individu, un lien fort qui semble nous unir pour une raison qui m'échappe encore. En général, je n'évoque jamais ce genre de sensations, car les gens me prennent pour une folle, mais quand on grandit entouré par des esprits, il est normal de développer un « sixième sens » si je puis dire.

— Bonjour, le salué-je avec un sourire. Je m'appelle Nozomi Watanuki.

— Enchanté, réplique-t-il sur le même ton. Je suis l'inspecteur Naomasa Tsukauchi.

Je reste bouche bée un instant. _Naomasa Tsukauchi_. Le nom m'est familier, où l'ai-je donc déjà entendu ? La réponse me frappe de plein fouet quelques secondes plus tard.

— Vous avez participé à l'arrestation de la Ligue des Vilains, il y a deux ans, n'est-ce pas ?

Un léger rire me répond.

— C'est exact. Vous avez bonne mémoire, mademoiselle Watanuki.

Je n'en reviens pas. Vais-je vraiment travailler à ses côtés ? Tout d'un coup, malgré son physique commun, il m'apparaît bien plus intimidant. Cependant, je ne me laisse pas démonter. Monsieur Tsukauchi n'a pas l'air méchant, et je suis persuadé qu'il fera un très bon professeur. Je laisse passer un discret soupir avant de reprendre.

— On me le dit souvent ! Mais si nous sommes amenés à travailler ensemble, vous pouvez m'appeler Nozomi.

Il hoche la tête et me rend la politesse avant de m'indiquer de le suivre à l'extérieur. Nous traversons le couloir afin de rejoindre son propre bureau.

— Te donner une tonne d'informations et de conseils pour le métier ne t'aidera pas, je pense, déclare-t-il soudain. À mon avis, la meilleure forme d'apprentissage pour ce genre de métier, c'est la pratique !

— Très bien. Que proposez-vous ?

Naomasa prend quelques instants pour réfléchir. En attendant, je laisse mon regard se promener dans la petite pièce. Quelques fissures sur les murs attirent mon attention, et je songe que cet endroit aurait bien besoin d'un petit coup de peinture ! Cela dit, mis à part ces quelques défauts, le bureau est parfaitement rangé, et ne contient qu'un cadre dont je ne peux apercevoir la photo – sans doute s'agit-il de sa famille – ainsi que plusieurs papiers classés et triés. Tout ceci me laisse penser que mon aîné aime l'ordre.

_Plutôt adapté pour un membre des forces de l'ordre, _songé-je avec un léger sourire.

— J'aurais préféré te guider sur des petites affaires, histoire que tu prennes la main, reprend-il en me tirant de mes rêveries… Cependant, nous n'avons pas ce luxe. Depuis quelques mois, la criminalité de Musutafu connaît une rehausse d'une ampleur considérable. Si nous n'arrêtons pas cette montée prochainement, nous risquons peut-être de voir se créer une nouvelle Ligue des Vilains.

La simple mention de ce nom m'arrache un frisson.

— C'est horrible ! Mais, que pouvons-nous faire si même les Héros ne parviennent pas à endiguer cette croissance ?

— Découvrir l'identité de celui qui a causé de tout ce remue-ménage, un certain cambrioleur dont tu as déjà dû entendre parler.

J'écarquille les yeux tandis que je réalise peu à peu ce qu'il insinue. Mon cœur palpite d'anticipation, et je peine à avaler ma salive.

— Vous voulez dire que…

Sa réponse est sans appel.

— Oui. Notre première mission sera de trouver qui se cache derrière le masque du Blackjack !


	3. I need a hero : Sora

**Hello ! Voici enfin le chapitre 3 après de longs mois d'attente (désolée). Je me rends compte que je n'ai toujours pas répondu à la seconde partie de ta review Moira-chan, ça m'est complètement sorti de l'esprit... Mais, merci beaucoup en tout cas, je te ferai une réponse détaillée quand j'aurai le temps héhé ! **

**Sur ce, bonne lecture, jeunes gens ! **

* * *

I NEED A HERO (Bonnie Tyler) 

Sora

— Putain ! Elle fait chier !

Mon cri se répercute dans tout l'appartement tandis que je balance mon téléphone sur le canapé. Après le départ de Nozomi, j'ai tenté une énième fois de joindre Jun, en vain. Pour une raison que j'ignore encore, elle ne répond ni à mes appels ni à mes messages depuis notre dernier cambriolage.

Je jette un œil à l'horloge du salon et m'aperçois que je n'ai plus le temps d'essayer une dernière fois de la contacter. Un soupir franchit mes lèvres tandis que je m'empresse de me préparer et d'attacher mes cheveux en une haute queue-de-cheval. Une nouvelle œillade à ma montre cette fois m'indique que j'ai franchement intérêt à me dépêcher si je veux éviter le courroux de la patronne du café !

— Il ne manquerait plus que ça ! pesté-je pour moi-même.

Ses colères font sans doute partie des choses que je redoute le plus en ce monde, juste après la case « finir en prison ». Cependant, travailler en tant que serveur me permet non seulement de rester actif, mais aussi d'éviter les soupçons de voisins un peu trop curieux.

J'enfile rapidement un pantalon et une chemise, attrape mon sac à dos et file vers l'extérieur. Mon regard anxieux se dirige à nouveau vers les aiguilles sur mon poignet, et je pousse un soupir de soulagement. Neuf heures quarante-deux. Sachant que l'établissement ouvre ses portes à dix heures tapantes et que je mets environ dix minutes en vélo pour y parvenir, je serai largement à l'heure !

Sans plus tarder, j'enfourche mon « bolide » et m'élance dans les rues de Musutafu. À cette heure-ci, il y a peu de circulation, je peux donc rouler tranquillement et sans encombre. La brise fraîche de l'automne caresse mon visage, s'engouffre dans quelques-unes de mes mèches rebelles et siffle au creux de mes oreilles. Malgré le ciel couvert, je me sens aussi bien qu'un jour d'été !

Dix minutes plus tard, j'atteins finalement ma destination. Doté d'une devanture en bois rustique, le _Firefly_ sait attirer les regards, et par conséquent les clients. Il ne brille pas de mille feux comme d'autres cafés, mais son éclat authentique a le don de capter l'attention des petits comme des grands… Un demi-sourire étire mes lèvres tandis que je me dirige en hâte vers la porte de service. À peine arrivé, une douce odeur d'arabica me parvient aux narines. Ce parfum fait partie intégrante du _Firefly_ au même titre que sa décoration _vintage_ et que ses tables en bois légèrement grinçantes. Au fil des ans, il a imprégné les murs, le sol, le comptoir et même les colombages intérieurs.

Tout à coup, j'entends une voix tonitruante, mais familière me saluer.

— Oh Sora ! Bonjour ! J'ai cru pendant un instant que tu allais arriver en retard !

— Jamais je n'oserai, patronne ! répliqué-je avec humour avant de me mettre au travail.

La patronne m'offre un sourire pour toute réponse, mais je vois dans ses prunelles noisette qu'elle n'est pas dupe.

Narumi Kawahara fait partie de ces personnes qui forcent le respect au premier regard. Avec sa haute stature et ses épaules carrées, il faut dire que même un délinquant n'oserait pas s'attaquer à la patronne… ou alors il est complètement fou. Elle possède cette aura à la fois dangereuse et maternelle des femmes de caractère. Et, malgré ce sourire presque permanent sur son visage, ses quelques rides plus marquées que la normale, son dos légèrement voûté ainsi que ses quatre mains rugueuses et abîmées ne peuvent tromper un regard attentif. Narumi a souffert pour arriver jusqu'ici.

J'ignore presque tout de sa vie, elle n'aime pas beaucoup en parler et je ne suis pas le genre de type à se mêler de ce qui ne le regarde pas. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que – cambrioleur ou pas – je n'échangerai mon job au _Firefly_ pour rien au monde !

— Sora ! Tu comptes rêvasser encore longtemps comme ça ? Il est dix heures ! Va faire l'ouverture !

— Oui, oui, j'y cours, j'y vole ! plaisanté-je.

Une fois ma mission accomplie, la cloche de l'entrée ne met pas longtemps avant de retentir. Tandis que quelques notes de jazz s'élèvent et résonnent paresseusement dans le café, les premiers clients pénètrent à l'intérieur et s'installent. Je leur offre mon sourire le plus avenant et commence mon service.

Les heures passent et s'écoulent à une vitesse hallucinante. Avant même que je ne m'en aperçoive, l'obscurité hivernale envahissait les rues de Musutafu, tableau d'encre parsemé d'étoiles. J'observe un instant les lycéens et salarymen rentrer chez eux à travers la fenêtre. Mes pensées se dirigent alors vers Nozomi. J'espère que sa journée s'est bien passée.

Je sais que son travail au poste de police devrait m'effrayer au vu de mes activités nocturnes. Après tout, tel un chat et une souris, le voleur est condamné à fuir le policier, n'est-ce pas ? Pourtant, je ne peux que me sentir heureux pour elle. Ce travail est le fruit de son dur labeur et de sa détermination, ce serait égoïste de ma part de l'abandonner après tout ce qu'on a vécu. Et même si je le voulais, elle reste ma petite sœur. Je l'aime trop pour lui faire le moindre mal. J'ai conscience de jouer avec le feu en restant à ses côtés, mais j'ai toujours eu le goût du risque alors un de plus ou un de moins…

La clochette de l'entrée me sort de mes rêveries.

— Bonsoir ! Bienvenue au _Firefly_ ! Installez-vous, je- récité-je mécaniquement avant de voir à qui je m'adressais. Oh, c'est toi, Sakuya-chan !

— B-Bonsoir Sora-senpai, répond-elle, timide.

Les quelques rougeurs sur ses joues ne m'échappent pas, et seul un soupir presque imperceptible m'échappe. Sakuya vient souvent travailler en tant qu'étudiante, et je suis sûr et certain qu'elle éprouve des sentiments à mon égard. Il est vrai qu'avec ses boucles blondes, ses grands yeux d'un bleu innocent et sa peau laiteuse, on pourrait presque la confondre avec une poupée. Si en temps normal, je n'aurai pas refusé les avances d'une beauté dans son genre, je ne peux faire abstraction de son jeune âge. Sakuya a seize ans. Moi, vingt-quatre. Je suis certes un cambrioleur, mais je garde une certaine éthique morale !

Et puis, de toute façon, j'ai toujours préféré les femmes et les hommes mûrs !

— Tu es là plus tôt que d'habitude, reprends-je.

— Oui, les activités de mon club ont été annulées…

Je reste pensif un instant.

— Tu devrais prévenir la patronne, elle risque de s'in-

Les mots se meurent dans ma bouche à l'instant où mon regard se pose vers l'extérieur. Je n'ai que quelques secondes pour réagir. Un profond sentiment d'urgence se répand dans mes veines, mon sang pulse dans ma tête et mon cœur s'affole. Dans un sursaut d'adrénaline, je pousse Sakuya sur le côté sans ménagement.

— Sakuya ! Baisse-toi !

Soudain, la vitrine du café se brise en un grand fracas. Je n'ai le temps ni de donner plus d'indications à cette lycéenne effrayée ni d'activer mon Alter. Je ne peux que croiser les bras devant mon visage. Les bris de verre me percutent de plein fouet et m'écorchent les mains, les jambes et le visage. La douleur est cuisante, mais supportable. Le souffle court, je tente difficilement de reprendre mes esprits, de ne pas céder à la panique. Cependant, on ne m'en laisse pas l'occasion.

Une grande main brutale agrippe ma queue-de-cheval et me remet debout de force. Je sens alors quelque chose de froid et métallique appuyer sur ma tempe.

— Sora !

— Sora-senpai !

Les cris d'effroi des clients se mêlent à ceux de Narumi et Sakuya. Ma vue jusqu'ici brouillée redevient claire, et je perçois avec une atroce acuité la situation dans laquelle je me trouve. Un Vilain blessé que je ne saurais détailler, mais possédant visiblement la capacité de changer ses membres en armes, pointe le canon d'un pistolet contre ma tête.

— Un seul geste suspect et je tire, c'est compris ? hurle-t-il.

Une terreur sans nom me glace soudain le sang. Mon rythme cardiaque tambourine à toute vites au creux de ma poitrine tandis que des gouttes de sueur perlent sur mon front. Ma gorge s'assèche brutalement, et j'ai la sensation d'étouffer sans pouvoir reprendre ma respiration. Je réfléchis à toute allure à une solution, mais mes pensées fusent dans tous les sens, sans la moindre cohérence. Cinq mots prennent pourtant bien soin de tourner en boucle dans mon esprit, obstruant toute autre idée logique.

_Je ne veux pas mourir_.

Je suis habitué au danger. Le risque, l'adrénaline, l'audace… tout ça, ça me connaît. Pourtant, en cet instant précis, malgré toute mon expérience de cambrioleur, mes jambes menacent de céder à tout moment.

Je suis habitué au danger.

Mais pas à la _mort_.

Mes iris croisent les regards paniqués de Sakuya et Narumi, à genoux au sol comme tous les clients. Ce canon contre ma tempe a tellement accaparé mon attention que je ne me suis même pas rendu compte qu'en l'espace de quelques secondes, tout le _Firefly_ est devenu un otage. J'essaye de rassurer ma patronne et ma collègue avec un léger sourire, mais je vois sur leurs visages décomposés – et larmoyant pour Sakuya – que je ne dois pas avoir bonne mine.

— Les… héros vont… arriver, articulé-je péniblement à cause de son bras autour de ma gorge.

— La ferme ! Tu veux vraiment que je t'explose la cervelle ?!

Une violente rafale de vent s'engouffre brusquement dans le café. Mes yeux se ferment sous sa force, mais j'ai le temps d'apercevoir un éclat écarlate dans mon champ de vision. Je sens la poigne du Vilain me relâcher et son arme quitter mon crâne. Je m'écroule immédiatement au sol, les jambes tremblantes.

— Oh mon Dieu ! Sora-senpai ! Est-ce que tout va bien ? s'inquiète Sakuya, complètement angoissée.

— Tu n'es pas blessé ? me demande Narumi, plus calme.

Je me redresse et leur offre un sourire malicieux.

— Rien de cassé, ça va… Quel plaisir d'être en vie et de voir deux beautés s'inquiéter pour moi !

Le visage de Sakuya s'enflamme tandis que la patronne soupire et me donne une tape amicale dans l'épaule. Soudain, une clameur parmi les clients attire notre regard. Là, debout au milieu des otages se tenait un homme reconnaissable entre mille. Il serait difficile de le confondre avec n'importe qui d'autre, en même temps. Peu de gens possèdent deux grandes ailes rouges dans le dos à Musutafu…

— C'est Hawks, regardez ! s'exclame un client. Le numéro deux est venu pour nous sauver !

Je l'observe, bouche bée. En quelques secondes à peine, il a mis K.O. le Vilain qui terrorisait le café tout entier. Je ne l'avouerais pour rien au monde, mais je suis très impressionné. Il n'a définitivement pas volé sa place de Héros numéro deux.

Je remarque alors qu'il ne portait ni la veste ni les lunettes qui constituent son costume. À vrai dire, il ressemble à un simple civil, habillé seulement d'un jean et d'un pull noir.

— Je ne peux même pas être tranquille pendant mon jour de congé, soupire-t-il.

Malgré son ton nonchalant, son œil acéré parcourt l'assistance, sans doute afin de vérifier qu'il n'y ait pas de blessés. Son regard s'arrête sur moi, et je le vois marcher dans ma direction. Mains dans les poches, il s'accroupit pour me faire face et me détailler d'un air attentif. Je ne l'ai toujours vu qu'à la télévision donc j'en profite pour faire de même.

Hawks n'est plutôt pas mal dans son genre. Les marques noires aux coins de ses yeux soulignaient leur caractère aiguisé, et un simple échange de regard m'a donné l'impression qu'il connaissait tous mes secrets. Ses mèches blondes ébouriffées lui donnent un air mutin, que je trouve adorable. Si on ajoute à cela sa silhouette fine, mais musclée et son insouciance feinte, nul doute qu'il doit avoir beaucoup de succès auprès de la gent féminine.

— Tu n'as pas l'air blessé, déclare-t-il, un sourire rassurant aux lèvres, mais la police va bientôt arriver. Je te conseille de te faire examiner au cas où.

Narumi et Sakuya le remercient chaleureusement de son intervention tandis qu'elles m'aident à me relever. À cause du surplus d'émotion, tout mon corps ne cesse de trembler, mais mon regard ne quitte pas la silhouette de Hawks. Il y a un je-ne-sais-quoi de captivant chez cet homme, et je refuse de le laisser partir sans avoir pu ne serait-ce que lui adresser un mot.

— Vous devriez revenir un autre jour, Hawks-san.

Il me lance un regard perplexe, et un sourire étire mes lèvres.

— Le poulet du _Firefly _est un véritable délice, je suis sûr que vous l'aimerez, continué-je. Et puis, pour vous remercier de m'avoir sauvé la vie, c'est la maison qui offre ! Qu'en dites-vous ?

Il laisse échapper un léger rire et porte un regard différent du précédent sur moi. Je ne pourrais dire ce qui a changé exactement, mais une nouvelle lueur animait son regard.

— Voilà une proposition plus qu'alléchante… ?

— Sora, réponds-je à sa question muette.

Les commissures de ses lèvres s'étirent sur son visage.

— Sois sûr que je reviendrai pour goûter ce fameux poulet, Sora !

Sur ces mots, Hawks quitte le café et s'envole. J'entends les sirènes de la police se rapprocher, mais mes yeux ne quittent pas le ciel étoilé de cette nuit d'hiver. Bizarrement, je me prends à souhaiter le revoir aussi vite que possible, tout en ignorant cette petite voix agaçante dans ma tête qui me répétait sans cesse la même chose.

_Tu as pris la mauvaise décision, Sora ! _


	4. Hey brother : Nozomi

HEY BROTHER (Avicii)

Nozomi

Lorsque Naomasa et moi arrivons dans la ruelle longeant la Banque Oméga, le ciel se teintait déjà de la douce couleur orangée du crépuscule. La brise glaciale de l'hiver effleure mes joues et secoue mes mèches blanches en une douce caresse presque innocente. Un frisson me parcourt cependant, et je laisse échapper un éternuement.

— Pourquoi Il fait si froid ? maugréé-je. On n'est même pas encore en décembre !

Seul un rire à côté de moi répond à ma plainte. Contrairement à moi, l'inspecteur Tsukauchi ne semble pas incommodé par les températures négatives. Ou du moins, il n'en montre rien. Pourtant, son imperméable ne paraît pas tenir plus chaud que ça... Quoiqu'il en soit, la frileuse que je suis ne peut que l'envier.

J'éternue à nouveau, de façon beaucoup moins gracieuse que la fois précédente. Génial. Non seulement, je vais tomber malade lors de mon premier jour de travail, mais en plus je vais donner une mauvaise impression à mon aîné. Je fouille mon sac et mes poches dans l'espoir d'y trouver un mouchoir en papier, en vain. Un soupir franchit mes lèvres et forme une buée blanche éphémère devant mes yeux.

— Aurais-tu besoin d'un mouchoir, Nozomi-san ?

— Oui, merci, dis-je en attrapant le paquet qu'il me tend.

Je profite pendant un trop bref instant de la chaleur de ses mains. Sérieusement, comment fait-il ? J'ai l'impression que mes doigts sont sur le point de geler et de tomber en petits morceaux ! Et en plus, il ne porte même pas de gants !

— Tout va bien ? me demande-t-il soudain. Si tu ne te sens pas bien, tu devrais rentrer chez toi.

— Non, ne vous en faites pas ! le rassuré-je de ma voix devenue légèrement rauque. J'ai sans doute juste attrapé un rhume, rien de bien grave. Sinon, dites-moi Naomasa-san, que sommes-nous venus faire ici ? Je sais que cette banque est le lieu du dernier cambriolage de Blackjack, mais la police a déjà relevé tous les indices, non ? À moins que vous ne souhaitiez interroger les vigiles une fois de plus ?

— Ce n'est rien de tout cela. Je voudrais simplement que tu utilises ton Alter, sourit-il d'un air encourageant. Je pense qu'il pourrait nous apporter des pistes supplémentaires.

Je me crispe inconsciemment. Au fil des années, j'ai pris l'habitude de n'activer mon individualité uniquement lorsque je me retrouve seule face à moi-même. Malgré le temps passé entre maintenant et ma sortie de lycée, j'entends encore parfois les moqueries de mes camarades résonner dans mon esprit et même dans mes rêves.

Je déglutis. Un nœud d'angoisse se forme au creux de mon ventre, mais je m'efforce de garder les épaules droites et la tête haute. L'inspecteur Tsukauchi est un homme bon, il n'est pas comme _eux_. En m'engageant dans la police, je savais que ce moment viendrait. Il est temps de dépasser mes peurs.

Je m'avance de quelques pas et me plante devant Naomasa.

— Quel type d'esprits dois-je viser ?

Ses sourcils se froncent.

— Que veux-tu dire ?

— Mon Alter me permet de voir et de communiquer avec les morts, comme vous le savez. Cependant, même si j'ai le choix de la personne à qui je m'adresse, je ne choisis pas ce qu'il ou elle me montre en retour. Donc, selon vous, quel type d'esprits serait la meilleure option ?

Il reste pensif un moment, réfléchissant sans aucun doute à la meilleure option. Quant à moi, je m'efforce de garder mes bras le long de mon corps. La nervosité a tendance à me faire me ronger les ongles, mais face à Naomasa, je préfère conserver cette façade assurée.

— Idéalement, reprend Naomasa, il nous faudrait quelqu'un qui avait l'habitude de venir par ici. Peut-être un ex-employé de la banque ?

Je hoche la tête, prend une grande inspiration tandis que mes paupières se ferment. Des fourmillements me parcourent tout le corps, signe de l'activation de mon Alter. Le son de la circulation non loin s'évanouit progressivement ; les klaxons, les voix des passants, les bruits des voitures, tout s'estompe peu à peu jusqu'à ce que je n'entende plus que mes battements cardiaques et ma respiration.

Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, je vois un léger mouvement de recul dû à la surprise chez l'inspecteur. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Après tout, la lueur verte remplaçant le violet de mes iris n'a rien de naturel. Je lui offre néanmoins un léger sourire rassurant avant de me mettre au travail.

Quelques esprits semblables à de petites lucioles gravitent déjà tout autour de nous. Ces petits points blancs se détachant sur le ciel rougeoyant forme un tableau des plus incroyables. Parfois, je regrette d'être la seule à pouvoir le contempler. Soudain, tels des papillons de nuit envoûté par des rayons de lumière, ils se dirigent vers moi et m'observent comme un enfant observe un animal inconnu.

— Bonjour, je m'appelle Nozomi Watanuki, me présenté-je d'une voix claire. Je fais partie de la police de Musutafu avec Naomasa Tsukauchi ici présent. Nous recherchons quelqu'un ayant travaillé à la Banque Oméga par le passé, est-ce que l'un de vous peut nous aider ?

Je prends toujours soin de rester polie quand je m'adresse à de telles entités paranormales. Elles ont le pouvoir de me faire voir mes pires cauchemars, après tout...

Un long silence me répond, et je reste ainsi dans l'attente insoutenable d'une réponse. Puis, petit à petit, les lumières s'éteignentet disparaissent jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste qu'une seule. Elle reste uninstant immobile face à moi puis se met soudainement à briller d'un éclatbeaucoup plus intense. Je dois plisser les yeux pour ne pas être aveuglée, maisj'aperçois sa silhouette grandir, grossir et s'allonger jusqu'à prendre formehumaine. Devant mes yeux se tient dorénavant une vieille dame aux aspects fantomatiques. Elle me sourit et tend sa main.

À l'instant où nos doigts se touchent, une tonne d'images envahit mon esprit. La quantité d'informations est telle que ça en devient presque douloureux. Je grimace, mais ne romps pas le contact. J'aperçois alors des pans entiers de la vie de cette femme sous la forme de courts flashs lumineux. À travers ses yeux, je revis des années de travail en tant que banquière. Les clients défilent les uns après les autres et avec eux, les jours, les mois et enfin les années. Ses souvenirs se font de plus en plus précis, et ses vagues réminiscences laissent doucement place à des scènes entières de sa vie et de sa mort. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'émouvoir, car ma vision devient plus éthérée et pâle et je comprends que je suis sur le point d'accéder à ses souvenirs en tant qu'esprit. Je me concentre et scrute chaque scène avec une profonde attention.

Et là, je la vois. Une petite voiture Suzuki bleu nuit. Je n'entrevois que brièvement la conductrice grâce à ses cheveux rouges, mais il ne m'en faut pas plus pour la reconnaître.

Jun Sakigawa.

Je fronce les sourcils d'incompréhension. Pourquoi donc notre ancienne voisine se baladerait près de la banque à une heure aussi tardive. Avec un passager non-identifiable qui plus est...

Je secoue la tête. Ne pas sauter aux conclusions hâtives est un principe fondamental d'un bon enquêteur.

Un courant d'air caresse mes mains, et l'esprit brise notre lien avant de s'évaporer dans la nuit, comme si cette vieille dame n'avait jamais existé. Le retour à la réalité est brutal, et j'ai besoin de m'appuyer contre le mur pour souffler quelques instants. Je vois l'inspecteur Tsukauchi s'avancer vers moi, soucieux, mais je l'arrête d'un mouvement de la main.

— Ne vous en faites pas, Naomasa-san. Je vais très bien. Mine de rien, communiquer avec les morts est assez éprouvant mentalement, bien plus qu'il n'y paraît.

Le pli inquiet sur son front ne disparaît pas, mais il fait tout de même mine de me croire. Je lui offre un sourire qui se veut rassurant et me redresse doucement.

— Qu'est-ce que les esprits t'ont appris ? m'interroge-t-il.

— Que le Blackjack n'est pas si insaisissable que ça.

* * *

Le doux vrombissement de la voiture de l'inspecteur me berce et m'apaise ; je dois lutter pour garder les yeux ouverts et alertes. Il fait maintenant nuit noire à Musutafu alors que ma montre n'indique que dix-sept heures trente. Seules les lumières de la ville se reflètent dans la vitre telles de petites taches brillantes sur une fresque obscure.

J'ai informé Naomasa de ce que cette vieille dame m'a montré tout à l'heure. Il a eu l'air surpris que je connaisse Jun et m'a posé beaucoup de questions à son sujet... Malheureusement, elle et moi n'avons jamais été très proches, et j'ignore même où elle habite et travaille à l'heure actuelle. Je me demande si Sora en sait plus à son sujet, mais ça m'étonnerait. Après son déménagement et de ce que j'en sais, ni lui ni moi n'avons entretenu un contact avec Jun.

— Nozomi-san.

La voix grave de l'inspecteur me sort de mes rêveries. Il me lance un regard étrange, presque hésitant avant de reprendre.

— Tu m'as dit que ta famille n'avait plus eu aucun contact avec Jun Sakigawa depuis des années, mais...

— Mais ? relevé-je, perplexe.

— En es-tu sûre et certaine ?

Mes sourcils se froncent. Où voulait-il donc en venir ?

— Bien sûr que ou... Attendez... Ne me dites pas que vous voulez que je fasse passer un _interrogatoire_ à mon frère et ma mère ?

Le silence qui me répond est plus éloquent que n'importe quelle affirmation. J'essaye de réprimer la colère qui monte en moi pour réfléchir de façon calme et posée. Je comprends que le point de vue de l'inspecteur, mais je ne l'accepte. Pourquoi donc ma famille serait-elle suspecte pour avoir connue Jun il y a des années ?!

— Écoute, si c'est toi qui le fais, ça éveillera moins les soupçons. Et puis, ce ne serait que quelques questions, histoire d'avoir la confirmation de leur innocence, explique Naomasa sans doute conscient du trouble qui m'agite. Nous ne pouvons écarter aucune piste dans cette affaire.

Un soupir franchit mes lèvres. L'inspecteur a raison sur ce dernier point, mais... interroger ma propre famille ! J'ai l'impression de les trahir. Sans compter le fait que j'ignore comment joindre ma mère. Je ne sais même pas où elle se trouve ! Je sens déjà le début d'une migraine pointer rien qu'à cette pensée. Poser des questions à Sora sera aussi plus ardu qu'il n'y paraît ; il a un don pour flairer les choses anormales...

Un soupir résigné franchit mes lèvres.

— Très bien, je le ferai. Mais, je refuse de les mêler plus que ça à cette enquê-

Le crépitement caractéristique de la radio interrompt ma phrase. Naomasa et moi-même nous concentrons sur la voix métallique qui en sort.

— _Aux unités présentes dans le quartier d'Himawari, nous avons un 10-14 au café Firefly. Je répète : nous avons un 10-14 au café Firefly_. _Soyez extrêmement prudents, le Vilain possède un Alter lui permettant de changer ses membres en armes. Terminé. _

Mon sang se glace immédiatement.

Mon esprit s'embrouille.

10-14. Prise d'otage. _Firefly. _

_Sora._

— Nous devons y aller ! Mon frère travaille là-bas !

Je ne parviens pas à contenir la panique dans ma voix. Mon rythme cardiaque s'emballe, et j'ai l'impression qu'un concert de batteries pulse dans mes tempes. Je commence naturellement à ronger mes ongles sans chercher cette fois à me cacher. La gorge serrée, je retiens tant bien que mal des larmes d'angoisse tandis que, dans ma tête, se déroulent déjà les pires scénarios. Je suis tellement perdue dans mes pensées que je n'ai presque pas conscience du chemin qu'emprunte l'inspecteur Tsukauchi.

Les secondes et les minutes s'écoulent avec une lenteur effroyable. J'ai l'impression que mon supplice dure des heures et des heures, quand enfin, Naomasa arrête la voiture. Je n'attends pas un seul instant de plus, et sors en trombe du véhicule. Mes jambes me portent d'elles-mêmes vers l'avant, et je cours aussi vite que je le peux. Mon cœur tambourine dans ma poitrine au rythme de ma course affolée.

Enfin, j'aperçois le _Firefly_. Plusieurs policiers sont déjà présents sur place et s'occupent d'un homme menotté à l'air effrayant. Ma panique reflue quelque peu lorsque je comprends que le Vilain a été arrêté. Mon regard se porte naturellement vers le groupe d'otages tandis que je tente de repérer la chevelure verte caractéristique de mon frère. Contre toute attente, je repère Yoshiko Kaneda, la secrétaire du commissariat non loin d'une ruelle adjacente. À cette distance, je ne peux pas l'affirmer, mais elle ne semble pas dans son état habituel... Je ne m'attarde néanmoins pas plus longtemps sur elle et reprends activement ma recherche.

— Nozomi ! Par ici ! entends-je soudain.

Je tourne la tête et le vois non loin, entouré de deux femmes que je devine être ses collègues. Avec un sourire, je presse le pas dans sa direction. Le soulagement est si intense que je n'ai aucune honte à me jeter à son cou. Mes bras l'entourent avec force, et je niche ma tête dans sa nuque pour cacher ces larmes qui ont finies par couler.

— Sora ! Oh mon Dieu ! J'ai eu si peur ! dis-je d'une voix tremblante. J'ai cru que... que...

Je ne peux finir ma phrase et éclate en sanglots. Mes jambes peinent à me soutenir, comme si toute cette angoisse m'avait vidée de mes forces. Sora ne dit rien et se contente de poser une main réconfortant sur ma tête.

— Allons, allons, ne pleure pas. Je suis envie, c'est tout ce qui compte, non ? Et puis, tu ne devineras jamais qui est venu nous sauver ! Un poulet grandeur nature !

Sa plaisanterie plus que douteuse me laisse sans voix pendant quelques secondes. Puis, malgré moi, je sens un rire monter et fleurir sur mes lèvres. Ma tristesse laisse place à une joie incommensurable, et je continue de rire comme pour me débarrasser de toute cette tension.

— Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais si on rentrait ? Toute cette histoire m'a donné super faim ! s'exclame Sora tout en se dégageant de mon étreinte.

— Tu as raison, souris-je. Du poulet, ça te dit ?

* * *

_J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre 4 ! Je sens que toute cette histoire de poulet va devenir un running gag XD. __Bref, sachez aussi que suite à la demande (et à une illumination sous ma douche), Nozomi aura _**_possiblement_**_ droit à sa romance également ! Je vous laisse prendre les paris sur qui sera l'heureux élu ~ (Indice : il s'agit d'un personnage très secondaire !)_

_N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, comme d'habitude, ça me fait toujours plaisir de les lire et d'y répondre ! _

_Sur ce, __à_ _bientôt__ pour le __chapitre__ 5 ! _


	5. Friction : Sora

FRICTION (Imagine Dragons)

Sora

Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux le lendemain matin, je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir dormi. Seuls des cauchemars en tout genre ont peuplé mon sommeil pas du tout réparateur. Je n'en ai presque aucun souvenir si ce n'est qu'à chaque fois, je me retrouvais pris au piège, à deux doigts de connaître une mort plus douloureuse que la précédente.

Je soupire et me lève avec difficulté. L'horloge indique dix heures du matin Nozomi est sans doute déjà partie au travail. J'y serai bien aussi, mais le _Firefly_ est fermé aujourd'hui et la patronne m'a formellement interdit de venir l'aider à ranger le bazar que cette attaque de Vilain a provoqué.

« Tu as besoin de repos, Sora ! » m'a-t-elle dit de sa voix bourrue. « Si je te vois poser un pied ici demain, je te fiche moi-même dehors par la peau du cou, c'est clair ? »

Je n'ai pu qu'acquiescer. Narumi tient toujours parole, et je ne tiens pas à faire l'expérience de ses menaces… Un frisson me parcourt tandis que je quitte la chaleur de ma chambre pour me diriger d'un pas lent vers la salle de bain. Rien de tel qu'une bonne douche pour me revigorer ! Je laisse l'eau couler sur mes cheveux, mes épaules, mon dos et emporter avec elle toute ma fatigue. Un soupir franchit mes lèvres.

Je ne parviens pas à me détendre. À chaque fois que mes yeux se ferment, je sens le métal froid de l'arme de ce Vilain contre ma tempe. Mon cœur s'emballe et les visages paniqués de Sakuya et de la patronne submergent toutes mes pensées. Et si cet homme avait tiré ? Que se serait-il passé ? Je chasse immédiatement cette éventualité de mon esprit et sors de la douche. Ressasser les derniers événements ne sert à rien. Je suis en vie et c'est tout ce qui compte.

— Je suis en vie et c'est tout ce qui compte, répété-je à mon reflet, comme pour me convaincre.

Pourtant, le malaise que je ressens ne me quitte pas. Je vois dans mes propres yeux une ombre qui ne s'y trouvait pas hier. Je sens mes muscles se crisper inconsciemment et mes doigts s'agiter d'un léger tremblement imperceptible aux yeux d'autrui.

— Respire, Sora, murmuré-je.

Je suis habitué au danger et ce n'est pas un Vilain de pacotille qui prendra le dessus sur moi ! Je redresse la tête et affronte le regard de mon reflet. Je souris. Cette ombre inquiétante dans mes pupilles a disparu.

Je me sèche et m'habille d'un sweat-shirt et d'un pantalon de training pour rester à l'aise. Après tout, autant profiter de ce congé imprévu pour rester un peu chez moi ! Je descends dans la cuisine, me prépare une tasse de café et allume la télévision. Quelques chaînes parlent de la prise d'otage au _Firefly _; je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder. Je n'écoute que d'une oreille les dires des journalistes, mais les images suffisent à me mettre mal à l'aise. Ce n'est rien de très grave à priori : quelques vitres cassées et la porte d'entrée enfoncée, mais je ne peux pas rester assis plus longtemps. Avec un soupir, je m'empare de la télécommande et éteins l'écran. Je laisse le silence s'installer le temps d'une seconde. Je dois trouver quelque chose pour occuper mon esprit et cesser de penser aux événements de la veille.

C'est avec cet objectif en tête que j'ai passé environ deux heures à faire le ménage dans l'appartement. Nozomi n'en croira pas ses yeux en rentrant. Il faut dire que je ne suis pas le premier à me ruer sur l'aspirateur… Le pire, c'est que j'aurais pu encore continuer pendant deux autres heures et prendre les poussières sur chacun de nos bibelots, mais mon estomac m'a rappelé à l'ordre alors que midi retentissait.

Contrairement à la matinée, l'après-midi a été dédiée à ma flemmardise. En bref, j'ai rien foutu à part jouer aux jeux vidéo. Affalé sur mon canapé, je me concentre pour abattre ce boss bien plus puissant que les précédents.

— Allez, allez, allez ! encouragé-je mon personnage.

Sans grand succès puisque l'écran devient noir, quelques instants plus tard, et affiche en lettres majuscules GAME OVER.

— Putain !

De toute façon, c'est qu'un jeu de merde. Je sais même plus pourquoi je l'ai acheté ni à quelle occasion. J'avise un moment la jaquette et fait la moue. Il est hors de question que j'abandonne face à ce stupide boss ! Sans attendre, je relance ma partie, mais trois coups à la porte d'entrée m'interrompent. Un coup d'œil à l'horloge du salon m'indique qu'il est trop tôt pour que Nozomi rentre déjà du travail.

Je grommelle et regarde par l'œilleton qui ose venir me déranger en pleine partie de _Counter of Heroes : Revenge_. Mon cœur rate un battement en apercevant mon visiteur. Fébrile, j'ai quelques difficultés à ouvrir la porte, mais je m'en fiche. Je la revois enfin !

— Jun ! Oh mon Dieu, je suis si content de te voir ! Ça fait des jours que j'essaye de te contacter !

— Je sais. Il faut qu'on parle, Sora. Je peux entrer ?

Son ton calme ne me trompe pas elle est anxieuse. Ses mains serrées et ses épaules crispées ne font que confirmer mes soupçons. Sans compter son « Il faut qu'on parle ». En général, et peu importe le contexte, cette phrase annonçait une mauvaise nouvelle.

— Oui, bien sûr, installe-toi, réponds-je en masquant mes inquiétudes. Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?

Alors que je me dirige vers la cuisine, Jun prend place dans le canapé où j'étais couché il y a quelques minutes.

— Non, non. J'en ai juste pour quelques minutes, ne t'en fais pas. Viens t'asseoir, c'est important.

— Jun, tu me fais peur là, ris-je en m'installant à ses côtés. Pourquoi t'es si sérieuse d'un coup ? On dirait que t'as vu un mort !

Son silence face à ma blague ne me rassure pas le moins du monde. Malgré mes tentatives pour détendre l'atmosphère, elle garde le regard rivé sur mon plancher. Je ne l'ai jamais vue dans cet état. Jun est une femme forte. Elle râle beaucoup, elle m'engueule aussi et parfois elle rigole, mais là… j'ai l'impression qu'elle est à deux doigts de fondre en larmes.

— Sora, je…

Elle s'arrête, hésite. Jun n'hésite pas d'ordinaire. Elle prend une décision et elle s'y tient. Je me rapproche d'elle sans oser la toucher.

— Jun, tout va bien ? demandé-je, inquiet. Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe.

Un léger soupir franchit ses lèvres. J'ai peur des prochains mots qu'elle va prononcer.

— Je vais aller droit au but. Il faut qu'on arrête nos… activités nocturnes.

Un coup de massue m'aurait moins surpris. Arrêter nos cambriolages ? Je ne peux même pas l'imaginer ! Je reste coi pendant ce qui me semble une éternité. La brutalité de son annonce m'a ébranlé plus que je ne voudrais l'admettre. Jun est ma meilleure amie et même si on est des hors-la-loi, perdre la seule activité qui nous unissait me bouleverse.

Néanmoins, le choc est bien vite remplacé par une frustration, une colère née de l'incompréhension. D'un bond je me relève et lui fait face.

— Quoi ! Mais, pourquoi ? Je te rappelle que tu as autant besoin de cet argent que moi, Jun !

— Justement, non, répond-elle d'une voix ferme. Ta sœur travaille à la police maintenant, Sora. Vous avez deux salaires ce qui devrait vous permettre de vivre décemment. Quant à moi… je me débrouillerai.

Mes poings se serrent. Elle se fout de ma gueule ?

— Tu te « débrouilleras » ? Jun, tu plaisantes ? Tu crois que ton salaire minuscule de mécano va payer les soins de ton père ? Ne sois pas ridicule ! Écoute, je ne sais pas ce qu'il te prend tout à coup, mais inutile de paniquer. Voilà des mois qu'ils nous recherchent sans avoir aucune piste et…

— La police est venue au garage ce matin.

Second coup de massue. Je me tais, figé et incrédule.

— Ta sœur était avec l'inspecteur, poursuit Jun. Ils ont interrogé les gars à mon propos. Ils leur ont dit que j'étais pas là aujourd'hui, que j'étais malade quelque chose du genre alors que je me planquais dans la réserve. J'ai tout entendu, Sora. Je suis leur principale suspecte.

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre. Si la police a pu remonter jusqu'à Jun d'une façon ou d'une autre, ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que je sois soupçonné à mon tour. Pour la première fois depuis mes débuts en tant que Blackjack, je sens mon sang se glacer de _peur_.

— On est grave dans la merde.

— _Je _suis dans la merde, Sora. Tant qu'ils ne découvrent pas notre lien, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. C'est pour ça que je voulais te prévenir. Ce soir, je quitte Musutafu.

Troisième coup de massue. J'ai l'impression qu'on s'acharne sur moi, que le destin a décidé de cesser d'être aussi clément à mon égard. Je recule d'un pas, déboussolé.

— Ce soir ? Mais… mais et ton père ?

— Il vient de décéder.

— Oh. Je suis désolé.

Je ne parviens même plus à penser correctement. Mon monde entier semble s'écrouler et je ne peux rien y faire. Jamais, je ne me suis senti aussi impuissant.

— Ne le sois pas. C'était un vrai connard, je m'occupais de lui pour me donner bonne conscience parce que toute ma famille l'a abandonné.

Elle marque un temps d'arrêt, se lève du canapé et s'approche de moi. En temps normal, j'aurais déjà blagué sur notre proximité, mais ici, rien n'a semblé vouloir sortir hors de ma bouche. Je me contente de l'observer, comme si je n'étais qu'un spectateur de ma propre vie.

— C'est ma dernière soirée ici, Sora, alors je voulais aussi te dire que…

Jun semble hésitante ses prunelles brillent d'une lueur incertaine. Soudain, elle se hisse à ma hauteur et pose ses lèvres sur ma joue. Je la regarde, surpris. Montrer un quelconque signe d'affection autre qu'une tape au sommet de mon crâne ne lui ressemble. Je sais qu'il n'y a rien de romantique derrière ce geste. Il ne marque pas l'amour, mais bien l'adieu.

— Tu vas me manquer, sombre idiot.

Sur ces mots, elle recule de quelques pas, m'offre un sourire et se dirige vers la porte d'entrée. Je reste abasourdi, mais je me reprends bien vite.

— Jun ! Attends ! m'exclamé-je. Tu… Tu n'es pas obligée de partir aussi vite ! On peut passer ces quelques heures ensemble !

— Ca ne ferait que te mettre en danger, Sora.

— Je prendrai le risque ! lui assuré-je.

Je ne peux pas, je ne_ veux_ pas la perdre. C'est trop brusque, trop soudain. Nous avons tant vécu avec Jun, je ne peux pas l'abandonner ! Pourtant, le visage tranquille qu'elle m'offre en retour suffit à remplacer n'importe quel mot. Elle ne veut pas de moi à ses côtés pour sa nouvelle vie.

— Je sais. T'as toujours aimé jouer avec le feu, _Jack_, répond-elle en appuyant sur mon pseudonyme. Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. Arrête-toi là ou tu risquerais de te brûler pour de bon

Jun me sourit une dernière fois avant de s'engouffrer dans la nuit de Musutafu. J'ai envie de la rattraper, de la convaincre de rester, de lui dire qu'on sera toujours nous deux contre le monde, mais je la connais. Elle ne m'écoutera pas.

Pourtant, je n'ai aucune envie de rentrer chez moi.

Sans hésiter plus longtemps, j'écris un mot à l'attention de Nozomi et enfourche mon vélo. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air. Sans Jun et son Alter, les vols s'avéreront beaucoup plus compliqués. Elle peut en effet scanner une structure et la reproduire en modèle réduit, ce qui est assez pratique pour observer l'agencement d'une banque. Le reste n'est dû qu'à une observation méticuleuse de notre part. Privé de ce pouvoir, je vais devoir cambrioler à l'aveuglette.

Je m'arrête près d'un parc et m'assieds sur un banc. Il faut que je prenne une décision.

Le Blackjack doit-il survivre à cette nuit ? Et surtout, suis-je prêt à affronter Nozomi sous son masque ?

* * *

_Hello ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce 5ème chapitre ! Les choses s'accélèrent et c'est tout à fait normal, héhé ! Le chapitre 6 sera possiblement encore du pdv de Sora, j'espère que ça ne vous dérangera pas trop ! Quant à Hawks, on le revoit bientôt pas de panique ! _

_Sur ce, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review comme d'habitude ! _

_Lawkyrie, pour vous servir_


End file.
